Vacation
by rampant-gumdramon
Summary: The gang is going on a beach vacation for the weekend. Having recently started dating, Tagiru and Yuu are especially excited about it. What fun awaits them and all their friends when they all meet back up for two days of romance and fun? This story will be very PWP. Also, other pairings may be introduced later in the story. Yaoi. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I'm back with another one! This one is going to be multi-chapter, but as I warned in the summary, it's pretty PWP. Very much just a little story about a fun weekend with all the Generals and Hunters. I'm not sure if I will introduce more pairings. There will definitely be some KirihaxNene, but it's pretty minor compared to all the Yuugiru/Tagiyuu this story will have. I'm rating it T for now, considering I'm not currently planning to have anything more than a bunch of flirting. But be warned if my imagination gets the best of me, that rating could shoot up to M in the blink of an eye! :) So be prepared for that just in case. Enjoy!)**

"I don't understand why you have to pack so many clothes," Tagiru said, watching from Yuu's bed as the blond neatly stacked more clothes into his bag.

The two were preparing for their vacation this weekend with their friends. Two nights in a beach side hotel, courtesy of Nene. She was in town for the weekend and wanted to get everyone together for a fun time.

"I just want to be prepared," Yuu explained. "Sure it's going to be hot during the day, but we never know. It could be cold at night. Or it could be cold in the hotel. I need a jacket in case it rains and nice clothes in case we go somewhere nice. Plus, sometimes I dress according to my mood."

Tagiru grinned, glancing into the overstuffed bag. "Looks like you're gonna be pretty moody this weekend."

"Shut up," Yuu said, zipping the bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "To your house?"

"Yep!" Tagiru said, jumping up from the bed.

When they had nearly reached the door, Tagiru turned to Yuu. "By the way, Mr. Overly Prepared, did you think to pack anything to swim in?" He watched as Yuu thought back, blinking a couple of times. A smirk made its way across his face as Yuu began to blush.

"Be right back," Yuu said, running to his bedroom.

Tagiru laughed.

"Oi, Tagiru!" Gumdramon's voice called from his Xros Loader.

"Yeah?" he asked, retrieving it from his pocket.

"Can I play at the beach while we're there?" the purple dragon asked.

"Sure," Tagiru said. "But we'll have to keep you somewhat hidden. Even after the Quartzmon incident, not everyone knows about Digimon. I'd hate to cause some sort of chaos if someone saw you."

"No problem," Gumdramon agreed. "If there's one thing I'm known for, it's being low key."

Tagiru made a skeptical face at his Xros Loader. "Um, no," he argued.

"Alright," Yuu said, emerging from his room with a pair of yellow and white swim trunks. "Now I have everything I need."

"Pajamas?" Tagiru asked.

"Three pairs," Yuu said, grinning.

"Three pairs?!" Tagiru repeated. "We're only going to be there for two nights."

"Variety, Tagiru," Yuu said, rolling his eyes. "Let's just get to your house. I need to study while you're packing." He closed the front door, locking it behind him as they began making their way down the sidewalk.

"You're actually going to study for that test tomorrow?" Tagiru asked. "I'm too excited about leaving afterward. I just wanna relax tonight."

"Well that's fine," Yuu said. "That's why I'm going to study while you're packing. We can relax once we're both done."

Tagiru grinned slyly. "I know of something else we can do when we're done with that stuff."

Yuu grinned back. "What did you have in mind?"

Tagiru blushed deeply, not wanting to say it out loud. "U-um, well... you know."

"Hmm," Yuu seemed to ponder it for a moment. "How about this? If you study, we'll have sex. If you don't, then we won't." He grinned widely.

"Huh?!" Tagiru gasped. "No fair! You can't deny me sex. We're in a relationship. You're manipulating me!"

Yuu laughed, ruffling the brunet's hair. "Oh, Tagiru," he said. "That's what sex is for." He winked at him. "But if you do study, I'll be sure to blow your mind."

Tagiru gulped in anticipation and blushed even deeper. "O-okay," he said.

"Blow his mind, Yuu!" Gumdramon called from the Xros Loader. "Tagiru can handle anything you can throw at him!"

"Gumdramon!" Tagiru cried as expressions of horror made their way across both boys' faces. "Stop eavesdropping!"

"Well, stop talking about interesting things!" Gumdramon retorted.

"Enough!" Yuu said as he grabbed Tagiru's Xros Loader and shoved it into his bag, muffling Gumdramon's still screaming voice. He sighed. "That was awkward."

"Tell me about it," Tagiru said, still bright red. He shook his head attempting to clear it of the awkward past few moments. "But anyway, you were saying?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh, right," Yuu said. "Study hard and I'll give you the best sex you've ever had in your life." He winked at Tagiru and ran his hand down the other's thigh as reassurance.

"Is that so?" Tagiru asked in a low voice.

"Yeah," Yuu said, leaning over and nipping the brunet's earlobe. "It is."

Thank goodness there was no one else anywhere around, Tagiru thought as he felt his body temperature begin to rise.

"And Yuu excels at everything," a voice called from Yuu's Xros Loader. "So, Tagiru should have plenty to look forward to."

"DAMEMON!" both boys cried.

**I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is appreciated! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Okay, so they still haven't left for their vacation, but that will happen next chapter I promise. This chapter gives a little insight into Yuu and Tagiru's relationship. I hope you enjoy!)**

"Done!" Yuu said, closing his book. He had been sitting in the middle of Tagiru's bedroom floor for nearly an hour with his textbook and notes.

"Finally," Tagiru commented from the bed behind Yuu. The brunet had been doing some reading himself. From a manga. He snapped it shut. "So when are we having sex?"

"Excuse you," Yuu replied, putting his books on Tagiru's desk. "I said that would happen if you studied."

"I did!" Tagiru cried, sitting up in bed.

"You read for like ten minutes!" Yuu retorted.

"There was only ten minutes worth of stuff to read," Tagiru said, pouting.

"Oh really?" Yuu asked. "Then why did it take me forty-five minutes to get the reading part done?"

Tagiru smirked. "Because you sit there and dissect every freaking sentence. I, on the other hand, skim."

"Skim?" Yuu scoffed. "Okay, then tell me this. If what you read actually sunk in, then what year did Christopher Columbus sail to America?"

Tagiru paused. "Uuuuuuummmm..."

Yuu raised an eyebrow at the brunet. "Come on, Tagiru. Your mind blowing sex is riding on this question."

"Um, uh," Tagiru stuttered, beginning to feel anxious. "1962?"

Yuu rolled his eyes. "Stupid. The reading material wasn't even about Christopher Columbus."

Tagiru's jaw dropped. "You tricked me!" he said.

"And I wouldn't have been able to if you had actually read," Yuu said, sitting on the bed next to Tagiru.

The brunet glared at him.

"What?" Yuu asked, not feeling bad at all.

"I know you want it just as bad as I do," Tagiru said.

Yuu smiled. "I might want it more," he said in a low voice. "But the difference between you and me, Tagiru, is that I have a little thing called self control."

"Well, it's annoying," Tagiru said. "So, stop it."

Yuu laughed and pinched Tagiru's cheek. "You're so cute when you don't get your way," he said. "It almost makes me want to change my mind."

Tagiru smirked. "I can get worse," he said. "Keep in mind I have gone an entire week without talking to you."

"Right," Yuu said, frowning. "That time you thought I was cheating on you with Taiki-san. You didn't talk to either of us for a week." He laughed. "That was cute too."

"It wasn't cute!" Tagiru said. "I cried every night that week."

"I know," Yuu said. "Gumdramon told me. Remember? He came to my place in the middle of the night, crying because you were crying."

"Why did you let me go a week without talking to you?" Tagiru asked, looking at Yuu with hurt in his eyes.

"Hey," Yuu said. "I came to you as soon as I found out just how upset you were."

"You already knew I was upset when I refused to talk to you," Tagiru said, his eyes beginning to tear up. "Ever since then, I kind of felt like you didn't really care if we were together. That I was just convenient for you."

"Tagiru, where is this coming from?" Yuu asked, completely shocked at the turn their conversation had taken. How had they gone from flirting to fighting about something that happened almost a month ago?

"I just want to know how you managed to stay so calm and collected that entire week," Tagiru said. "Neither you or Taiki-san tried to explain to me what was going on."

"We were afraid it would push you further away," Yuu explained, his own eyes tearing up. It was true. He and Taiki-san had worried the entire week about how long it may take for Tagiru to be able to trust what they told him. "You came to school so mad at both of us. You were yelling and crying, and you told us that you hated us. You didn't come to basketball practice. You didn't hang out with us between classes. We spent that entire week trying to figure out how to handle the situation as carefully as possible. Until Gumdramon came to my house at two in the morning. And you remember what happened after that right?"

Tagiru nodded, sniffling. "You came with him back to my house and spent the entire night with me, holding me and telling me how much you loved me."

"And I love you even more now than I did back then," Yuu said, smiling to lighten the mood. "I know that hug you walked in on looked like more than it was. But you have to remember Taiki-san is as straight as they come. We're just friends. It didn't mean anything to him."

"I was more worried about whether or not it meant something to you," Tagiru said.

Yuu nodded. "I know. But it didn't. When I say I love you, it's not out of habit or just to make conversation. I mean it."

Tagiru smiled. "I know," he said. "And I love you too."

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"So," Tagiru said. "Did this count as a fight?"

Yuu chuckled. "I supposed it did." He then wondered why it would matter and sent a suspicious look toward Tagiru. "Why?"

Tagiru grinned. "How about some makeup sex?"

Yuu's jaw dropped. "Did you -?"

"Make you feel bad on purpose?" Tagiru asked. "Yes, I did. So how about that makeup sex?"

Yuu stared dumbfounded at his boyfriend. Tagiru had manipulated him?

No.

No way.

Tagiru smiled. "You owe me for being so mean to me."

"What?!" Yuu cried. "You're the one who refused to talk to me!"

Tagiru shrugged. "I need reassurance that you're still attracted to me," he said, sticking his tongue out at the blond.

"Fine," Yuu said, pushing Tagiru onto his back and straddling his hips. He leaned down until his lips were mere inches from the brunet's ear. "But for the record, aside from the emotional agony you put me through, that week you didn't talk to me was the most relaxing week of my life."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Chapter three! They've finally made it to the beach. Just so everyone knows ahead of time, the events in this chapter aren't leading up to some big dramatic blowout. At least I'm not currently planning to have that happen. Again, this is just a little multi chap about a fun vacation. I'm trying to give it plot without so much drama, but in doing so I have to stir things up a little. And who better to stir things up than my favorite thing-stirrer, Hideaki! Again, this won't be angsty or dramatic, but all young couples have little issues here and there. Enjoy!)**

**(Also, again this is very PWP, so if you're looking for real plot, you probably won't find it here. But if you like cuteness, then hopefully I hit the nail on the head!)**

The hotel they were staying in was amazing, to say the least. Four hotel rooms all to themselves and the beach right across the highway. There were tons of places to shop within walking distance and even a pool _inside _the hotel!

"This is _awesome!_" Tagiru cried, pouncing onto one of the queen sized beds in his room. "Yuu, come feel how bouncy this bed is!"

Yuu sat his bag on the floor next to the bed and let his body collapse onto it. "This feels amazing," he said.

Tagiru laid down as well. "And there's plenty of room for both of us," he said. "This will be the first time we've slept together in a bed actually made for two people."

"Not quite," Taiki said, following Hideaki into the room. "Hideaki will be sleeping with Tagiru, and Yuu will be sleeping with me."

"Huh?!" both boys cried, sitting up straight.

"Well, Taiki-san and I don't really know each other yet," Hideaki explained, sitting his bag on the floor. "And, Tagiru, you're the one who asked me to come."

"So it only seems right," Taiki said, smiling.

Both boys' faces fell at the sound of that.

"No worries, guys," Taiki said. "It's not like you're in different rooms. You're just –"

"Sleeping with different people," Yuu said, eyeing Taiki.

Tagiru noticed his boyfriend doing this, but wasn't sure what Yuu could possibly be upset about. _He _was the one who deserved to be upset. It was only a month ago that he'd thought Yuu and Taiki had something going on, and he still wasn't completely comfortable leaving them alone together.

"If it's a problem, I could room with the other hunters," Hideaki said. "Ryouma, Ren and Airu still have a spot for one more person in their room. I'll ask them when they get here."

"No," Yuu mumbled. "You don't have to do that. Besides, that would put one of the guys in the same bed with Airu, and you know how she would feel about that. Besides, Ren's unpleasant."

"Then, it's settled?" Taiki asked, raising a brow at the two younger boys.

"Yeah," Tagiru said, forcing a smile. "After all, I did invite Hideaki. I should help him feel comfortable here."

Hideaki smiled.

Yuu looked back and forth between the two of them before sending another glare Taiki's way.

The older boy noticed. "Um, Yuu, some of the girls have a couple of bags," he said. "Want to help me get them to their rooms?"

"Oh, we'll help too," Tagiru said, jumping up from the bed.

"Well, there are only a couple of bags, and they're not that heavy," Taiki said. "Why don't you and Hideaki order some pizzas and then try to find a map of the city somewhere in here?"

"Got it," Hideaki replied. "I'll start looking for the map."

"I guess I'll get the pizzas," Tagiru said, searching for a phonebook.

"Be sure to get plenty," Taiki said, walking out the door with Yuu close behind. "We have a lot of mouths to feed."

* * *

><p>"Great, Taiki-san," Yuu said sarcastically, elbowing his friend as the door shut behind them. "Just what I wanted to do. Leave them alone in a room with a <em>bouncy <em>bed together."

"They won't do anything," Taiki said, grinning. "I'm telling you, Tagiru is completely loyal to you. You have nothing to worry about."

"Then, why did he invite _him_?" Yuu asked.

"They're friends," Taiki said with a shrug. "You know that. Besides, if Tagiru hadn't invited him, someone else would have."

"The others barely know him," Yuu said. "Lucky for them. Do you know how many evenings I've had to endure of spending time with Tagiru _and him? _Every time I want to be with Tagiru alone, he's there! And sometimes he's at Tagiru's house when I don't even know it! I just go over to visit and he's there hanging out."

"You're getting upset over nothing," Taiki said, ruffling Yuu's hair. "Do you remember how hurt we were when Tagiru accused us of doing things behind his back? We were so upset that he didn't have more faith in us than that. You're doing the same thing to him now."

"But it's different now," Yuu said. "Hideaki actually _wants _to steal Tagiru from me."

"You assume," Taiki added.

Yuu folded his arms. "I've got good intuition, Taiki-san."

Taiki laughed. "If you say so."

As they reached Kiriha's car – which Kiriha, Nene, Akari and Zenjirou had all ridden in – Taiki noticed the other three hunters pulling into the parking lot in Airu's hot pink car.

Taiki and Yuu began putting bags over their shoulders, watching as the car was parked next to Taiki's only one spot down from Kiriha's. They couldn't see inside the car, though, due to the newly applied tint on the windows.

Yuu scoffed. "What does _she _need tint on her windows for?"

Taiki grinned. "Maybe she does the same thing in cars that you and Tagiru do."

Yuu's face reddened and his jaw dropped. "Taiki-san! How do you know about that?!"

Taiki laughed. "Tagiru tells me all about your sexual escapades. He gets so excited when you guys do it somewhere out of the ordinary."

"How humiliating," Yuu mumbled, grabbing the last bag.

"Maybe you guys could have a little fun in the ocean while we're here," Taiki said with a wink as he closed the trunk of the car.

"Taiki-san, that's disgusting," Yuu said, glaring at him again.

The sound of a closing door caught both boys' attention, and they turned their attention back to the car only a few spots down from them.

Airu had gotten out of the front passenger's seat and was making her way around to the trunk to get her bags.

"What the –?" Taiki asked as Ren got out of the back seat. "If Airu's not driving, then -?"

As if on cue, the driver's door opened and out stepped Ryouma.

Both boys exploded into a fit of laughter.

"No way!" Yuu said, doubling over.

"Nice car, Ryouma," Taiki chuckled as Ryouma approached them. "It's so you."

"Hello, Taiki-san," Ryouma said, respectfully as ever. "Yuu." He nodded at the blond.

"Hi, Ryouma," Yuu replied. "So how did you get stuck driving the Airumobile?"

Ryouma chuckled. "Well, Airu can't drive in big cities, and Ren doesn't have his license yet, so." He smiled. "At least the windows are tinted."

"Yeah," Taiki agreed. "What's with the tinted windows?"

Ryouma shrugged, glancing over at the car as well as his two friends who were struggling with their overstuffed bags. "I guess it's a phase she's going through. She thinks tinted windows are 'cute'."

"That's unfortunate," Taiki said, staring at the car.

"Nice car, Ryouma!" a voice called from above.

Everyone looked up to find Zenjirou leaned over the railing of the second floor balcony with Akari by his side. The two of them were sharing a room with Kiriha and Nene. The girls would be sharing one bed, and the boys would be sharing the other. Supposedly.

Ryouma blushed. "She may just have to figure out how to drive through the city when it comes time to leave," he said.

"Hey!" Zenjirou called again. "I know you guys just got here, but when are we going to get food?! I'm starving!"

"Tagiru and Hideaki are ordering pizza!" Taiki yelled back. "We're all going to pile up in our room and eat tonight!"

Akari squealed beside Zenjirou. "I haven't had pizza in so long," she said.

"Are they getting any supreme?!" Zenjirou asked.

Taiki glanced at Yuu who shrugged.

"We didn't tell them what to get," the blond said.

"You'd better go tell them what you want!" Taiki yelled and watched as Zenjirou took off toward their room.

"Okay," Yuu said. "Enough chit chat. Let's get back up there."

"Why so eager?" Ren asked, walking past Yuu without so much as glancing at him.

"No reason!" Yuu said blushing.

"Really?" Ren asked. "Because you left Tagiru and Hideaki alone in a hotel room together. I'd be nervous if I were you." Still without so much as a glance over his shoulder, the boy kept walking.

Yuu turned quickly around to look at Ryouma.

"Ignore him," Ryouma said. "He's just grouchy because Airu made us listen to Miley Cyrus all the way here." He turned to head back to the car for his bags. "Because apparently Miley Cyrus is _cute,_" he said with a distaste in his voice that made Taiki and Yuu laugh.

**Well I hope this chapter was enjoyable and didn't seem completely pointless. More PWP-ness to come! (PWP-ness? Say it out loud. The last part sounds bad!) XD Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
